Two needs, Two realizations, One love
by AuRenzo
Summary: Seiftis - One woman seeks an emotion. One man tries to finish what he had started. Both cross eachother's paths and find love. (COMPLETE)
1. The Party

**Two needs, Two realizations, One love  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Eight and the contents within it. But I do own my imagination that manipulates the characters from and type it onto a notepad and upload on fanfiction.net LOL. To put is bluntly, I don't own them, I'm broke and I only have an imagination to entertain myself XD.

* * *

The night was endless that evening, decorated with stars twinkling down on Balamb. After that wondeful Garden Festival that night, Balamb Garden had settled in its destination, Balamb. After a few champagne glasses, She needed to get out of the romantic surroundings. Oh how she envied those who had it, and that thing was love. She didn't like the sight of Squall and Rinoa in the balcony, how Irvine and Selphie were teasing and tickling eachother and even Zell had a girl with pigtails admiring the view him chugging down those hotdogs.  
  
Walking out of the gates of Balamb Garden, she finally arrived and sat on a small hill where she spotted a nice view of the town. She lay there on the soft green grass carrying small droplets of dew. The evening was beautiful, but she wanted to experience the night with someone else. She closed her eyes for a few seconds just to listen to the sounds surrounding her, the ocean's waves singing, and the trees bristling. It felt so serene just to be there.  
  
She sighed and pulled herself up, she paused and just looked up at the stars just wished for the night to stay like that. She reflected on her life, she accomplished so many things like becoming SeeD at the age of fifteen, aspiring to become a mentor and instructor at the age of seventeen, only to be taken away after a year later and to be shut out by her 'misunderstood' love. But her 'misunderstood' love was love-struck by the young raven-haired lady. The miniscule girl who got anything she pleased with her charm and beauty. The one thing Quistis wanted -no- needed.  
  
- "Go talk to a wall" she reminisced him saying that  
  
- "Go talk to a FUCKING wall" she snapped  
  
Quistis just stood there, the calm and collected EX-instructor just snapped. And it felt good. A failure, one damn fucking failure. She felt the tears brimming on the lids of her misty blue eyes, but she would never let them fall, not for herself, not for him, not for anyone. She was stong, not weak, she wanted to become this, but this only gave her pain, oh how she wanted to just act her age not act like a thirty-year old. She went back to her dorm and just slept to wake up to another day of her 'happy' life.

* * *

That day, he was fishing with his faithful friends, he smiled at the fact that they stuck with him whenever. They were true friends, they were family. It was a nice hot day out in Fisherman's Horizon, the nice smell of the salty sea, the waves hitting the docks and the seagulls gawking when they passed by. He and his friends were fishing and he was getting a bit angry when he did not catch any fish today.  
  
- "My fifth, ya know!" the brauny man screaming with joy  
  
He noticed the silver haired woman nodding at the blonde man and suddenly kicked Raijin into the sea. Seifer laughed, a real laugh and suddenly stopped when a large grotesque hovering object which appeared to be Balamb Garden pass by. He frowned and looked down.  
  
He stood there, looking at his reflection. Looking at the water he saw himself, a person who he never wanted to be. He regretted, from that Dollet mission, from that Timber situation, from everything. Somehow he just wanted to stop being a failure, and be something. He wanted to be admired, praised, he wanted what Squall had. He desired what Squall had and he doesn't even realise what he had, it's like it just came with him when he was born.  
  
- "I failed..." he said under his breath  
  
He was going to get what he wanted, it was his chance -no- last chance. He was going back to Balamb to get what he wanted. This time Seifer Almasy will succeed no matter what. He will prove him, that instructor, that headmaster, everyone.  
  
- 'I don't care, I'll do anything to be him' Seifer thought  
  
That day he will get what he desired. He's not going to lose this battle, he was going to get what he wanted. Seifer told Fuujin and Raijin he was leaving and bought the next ticket to Balamb. He smirked his trademark smirk and sat in an economy-class seat and slept to wake up to a new day. To fufill his needs.

* * *

A/N: Alas, the first chapeter is completed. So what do you think? Please leave a little comment or review just for me. It's also my first multi-chapter fic too. So give a little love and feed my creativity with some reviews, it's getting a bit hungry. LOL. If you guys give some feedback, I'll continue to update quickly. :) 


	2. Legal Now, Eh?

**Two needs, Two realizations, One love**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Final Fantasy Eight and the contents within it. But I do own my imagination that manipulates the characters from and type it onto a notepad and upload on fanfiction.net LOL. To put is bluntly, I don't own them, I'm broke and I only have an imagination to entertain myself XD.

* * *

The screeching sound went off, a fist then slammed onto the blasted machine. Yes, another day of Quistis' life. The life that she-oh so-accomplished for. So what. The blonde did her normal morning routines. It was 7 a.m. and Quistis was off fixing the bed, walking into the small bathroom in her quarters turning on the taps of the sink and proceeded to brush her teeth, and cleanse her face. She hurried into the shower to turn on the taps to sprinkle down heated water. Soon after the shower she grabbed one towel and wrapped it around her flawless skinned body and took another towel to wrap around her hair into a turban style. Walking towards her closet, she wore her peach battle gear, put her hair up into her normal style and proceeded to the cafeteria.  
  
- "I'll have a slice of toast and a cup of coffee"  
  
- "That will be eleven gil please" smiled the cafeteria lady  
  
Quistis grabbed her tray and sat with the group. She sighed and started to butter her toast and pour cream into her coffee. Surrounded by her was Zell and Amy (the pig-tailed library girl and girlfriend of Zell's), Selphie and Irvine, and Rinoa and Squall. Ofcourse, Quistis was yet again the one left out of the 'couples' group. Finishing off her coffee, she said goodbye to her friends and she went off to the training centre to let off some steam and probably go to the secret area to just sit an curl up to a book she borrowed from Amy.  
  
After letting off some steam, she decided not to go to the secret area and just go back to her dorm and just plop down on the bed and just read for a while since she didn't have anything to do.

* * *

The young man woke up after hearing a loud screech assuming that the train had stopped and reach the destination. From there he rented a car and decided to drive to the Garden instead. Finally reaching his destination, Seifer went into Balamb and found a hotel just to stay for the night.  
  
- "That will be 100 gil for the night sir" the clerk said in a monotone voice  
  
Seifer paid and went off to the room to once again sleep after a long trip. He decided later on he will go and find a pub to get a drink or two.

* * *

Quistis threw the book across he room, making a nice dent in her wall._ Crappy book, why did Amy talk me into reading this stupid book?_ That very book on the floor was a romance novel picked out by Amy. Quistis sat sighing at the sight of her SeeD dorm wall. _I guess that is going to be out of my salary_ Quistis smirked and went to take a shower. But there was a knock on the door.  
  
- "Quisty, it's Selphie, you wanna come out with the gang to go to a night club or something?"   
  
- "Umm, alright, I'm going to take a shower. What time do we leave?"  
  
- "We leave at nine mmkay?"  
  
- "Alright, see you there."  
  
After a nice quick warm shower, Quistis went into her bedroom and scavenged for an approriate attire for the night. _Ahh, my battle gear would do_ Quistis stopped, and had an evil little idea. At the bottom right corner of the closet lay a little spunky piece of clothing.  
  
_**FLASH BACK  
**  
Today was Quistis' birthday and didn't tell anyone about it. Xu came into her office.   
  
- "Hey Quis, Happy Birthday! 18 eh! Your legal now" Xu chuckled  
  
- "heh 18" Quistis giggled back.  
  
- "Here's a little something for ya." Xu handed her a wrapped box. It appeared to be clothing.  
  
- "EW! take that inappropriate outfit, out of my face!" Quistis laughed  
  
- "What? Oh in**STRUCT**or, its just clothes, wear it if you'd like, doesn't matter if you don't"  
  
- "Sorry Xu, it's inappropriate and I'm an instructor, I can't be seen wearing this!"  
  
- "S'okay, at least you got clothes that isn't 50 years old like in your closet!"  
  
- "Thank you" Quistis hugged her colleague  
  
Xu left her office and Quistis was looking at the outfit. It was a leather miniskirt with a strapless black lacy top with the words saying 'Badass' on it._

_**END FLASH BACK  
**_  
Quistis chuckled at the priceless memory. She grinned_ Oh the boys will be looking like drooling pigs when they see me like this _Quistis was grinning from ear to ear. She put on her black boots that reach up to her knees, wearing the tight miniskirt revealing her beautiful curves, and wore the tight lacy top and placed her hair golden locks down for the night. She smirked in front of the long mirror._ Goodbye old Quistis heeeeeellllloooo new Quistis_ She smiled at the new look and sauntered her way out of her bedroom quarters to find the rest of the gang.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 completed. Oh and I'd like to thank the reviewers for reviewing my fic, I'm so glad it went off to a good start I hope it will be a successful piece. Sorry for the lack of update, couldn't think of what to write next. Any way, on the next chapter, there will be a slight Quistis and Seifer interaction, whoops I said a bit too much. Please review. :) P.S. I'm looking for a nice helpful person to be my beta reader and help me a bit with the story plot. Contact me via aim at greenfields4ever.

Thank you: Juliet3, CWolf2, and silver-nex.


	3. Running Away

**

* * *

Two needs, Two realizations, One love  
**  
Disclaimer: I've already said it once, and I'll do it again. I have no money, SquareEnix owns these characters and not me, unless I add a few original characters into this little fic, that's a different story. So please just leave me be with my imagination once more .

* * *

A cool gust a wind passed into the small acommodating room, Seifer stood out in the balcony just looking at those stars, those Balamb nights, so dark, so calm, so cold. Seifer again puffed another ring of smoke. Yes, Seifer Almasy has taken up smoking. Ever since the fiasco of the Sorceress War, he started smoking becuase it took all the pain and misery away just for a brief second. He regretted everything he did in his life. Somehow the only thing doing good at was failing. This time he won't, he'll show those SeeDs that he can do it too. The blonde man sighed and went inside the room to lay down and just think. 

A few hours laters, he got up and went into the small bathroom to take a quick shower before going out. After rinsing his body from the sweat and dirt, Seifer came out of the foggy bathroom and sat on a recliner that the hotel provided and took some neatly packed clothes out of his bag.  
  
Minutes after rummaging through his black leather duffle bag, he placed one a black cotton loose shirt and a pair of fake worn-out jeans on, went infront of the mirror and took some gel and decided not to style it like the old buzz cut look but instead just spike it up. He squirted a hefty amount of the transparent gelatin and combed his hair with his hands, leaving his untouchable bang out as usual. Looking at the mirror, he sort of looked a bit different. Leaving his tattered trademark grey trench coat and his faithful Hyperion in it's leather covered case behind in the hotel room, he went off to find a place to hang out and have a drink or two.

* * *

Sauntering her way out of the SeeD dormitory hallways, Quistis walked like she was on the cat-walk. She caught a few of the male cadets and SeeDs seeing thier jaw drops onto the floor and swooning over the mysterious girl. She grinned and just ignored the few pairs of eyes that were on her. A few of the females with thier boyfriends shot evil eyes to this unknown girl here, eyes widening, they saw Quistis Trepe, the ex-instructor sauntering out of the hallways looking a bit shocked at the sight of none other than Quistis Trepe.  
  
She was a few minutes late, but she knew they would wait for her, seeing Zell and Amy all dressed up to party, Irvine and Selphie doing they're normal flirtacious conversation, and Squall and Rinoa holding hands while waiting for the arrival of the tall blonde.  
  
- "Today, I was thiiiis close to getting a hotdog, but some guy got the last one" Zell sulking  
  
- "Aww, babe, don't worry, next time you'll get a hotdog mmkay sweetie?" Amy trying to comfort him  
  
- "Don't worry Amy I'll be al-"   
  
Quistis flashed a sort of sexy smile at them. Grinning she went up to the group and just stayed silent.  
  
- Zell gulped "-riiiiiiiight"  
  
Quistis blushed a slight pink on her flawless skinned cheek. Irvine just tipped his hat and wolf whistled, followed by Selphie looking all quiet-which was abnormal, Amy just smiling, Rinoa dropping her jaw, and Squall looking like an expressionless idiot.  
  
- "Okay, who the HELL are you, and what have you done to our QUisty?" Selphie shrieking  
  
- "Phie, it's me, Quistis" Quistis replied  
  
- "B-b-b-buutt...you look different" Zell mumbling  
  
- "I agree, you look sexxay...OW!!" Irvine whistling followed by a kick in the shin courtesy of Selphie  
  
Quistis smirked, and just went into the car without talking. The couples loked at each other wide eyed except for Squall and went inside the rented car courtesy of Balamb Garden of course. Quistis felt like she was on top of the world that night, she felt so alive, but there was one thing missing... a person to share it with. SUddenly, Quistis' lips formed a small little frown, but no one noticed, they were too caught up with thier own relationships to notice Quistis' expdression on her face.  
  
Reaching Balamb, the gang found a popular joint in Balamb. Outside, you can hear the bass beats pounding the atmoshpere. It was a Friday night and there was a long lineup consisting of many young people trying to get in. But for the 'Heroic Six' plus one, they easily got inside. Soon enough, the line was getting smaller each hour. The gang found a spot and they all sat in the seats.   
  
Selphie was getting a bit restless and dragged Irvine onto the dance floor, Zell and Amy decided to buy the drinks. Only left in the table was Squall, Rinoa and Quistis. Squall and Rinoa were talking to each other and Rinoa begged Squall to dance with her, after a bunch of pleading and begging, they left just for Rinoa to shut up and be happy.   
  
The only one left was, yes, Quistis Trepe. Again, she was left out. She let out a heavy sigh and saw the tray of drinks setted on the table. Zell must have dropped it off before rushing to the dancefloor. The beats were pounding and all you could hear was the tempo of the music. Quistis, again took another chug of beer and decided not to drink because she was a light drinker and didn't want to get a throbbing hang-over the next day.   
  
No one noticed the strawberry blonde brooding over in the corner of the night club, no one was looking at her even though she tried her best to look like anything but Quistis Trepe. Feeling her eyes burning, she was about to tear but wiped it away hastily with the back of her smooth hand and rushed out of the doors of the night club. She was running away from them, running away from the night club, away from the hard music, away from herself.

* * *

Leaving the small hotel, a new looking Seifer Almasy walked out of the gates of the hotel in search for a joint to have a drink. He heard one of the hotel bellboys talking to his comrade about a great popular night joint. At the entrance, he arrived at the doors only to be knocked down by a girl who smelt like...strawberries?  
  
The only person he knew that smelt like strawberries was a young blonde instructor, but the girl who bumped into him looked way different from Quistis Trepe. He tried to catch her face, but her head was looking at the ground, she appeared to be crying or at the point to start crying. Shaking his head, she also mumbled a 'sorry' to him and just saw her walk away into the dark alleys of Balamb. He shrugged and tried to get in, but one of the bouncers told him it was a full house. He shrugged and didn't really want to get drunk and get a throbbing head ache anyway because he was going back to Balamb Garden the following day to re-apply for a spot in the grotesque institute.   
  
He walked back to the hotel and went to sleep. Waking up to a day that will hopefully change his life. He couldn't get that image of a sad looking lady who he assumed looked very beautiful because she was a tall blonde similar to a model, he frowned at the sight. Shaking his head from thinking useless thoughts, he focused on Balamb Garden. He streched and changed into just black boxers, slid into the welcoming bed, he looked out the windos and gazed into the stars that reminded him of his forgotten childhood and shutting his eyelids hopefully waking up to a new day, a new start, a new life.

* * *

The blonde just ran. She couldn't hold herself anymore, just bursting into fits of salty tears. Tears streamed down her smooth cheek hoping that someone would wipe it away, assuring her that it's okay, comforting her and holding her into an embrace so she could melt into them. She wanted that knight and shining armour so badly, but Hyne never gave her what she truly needed. A man to love and love her back.  
  
She went to her favorite spote in Balamb, the night where she lay after the Garden Festival. She felt the soft grass holding shimmering dew and lay on the hill looking up to the stars to find her comfort. She felt like her real parents were looking down on her, watching every moment she did. It felt like the stars were comforting her it felt like her forgotten childhood. What a fool she was to make her look different to catch someone's attention. It backfired and once again, she was alone, destined to be alone. She frowned and wiped away the rest of her tears. closing her eyelids, she pleaded to Hyne for some miracle to enlighten her dull life.   
  
After a good amount of minutes -which felt like hours, she got up and went back to Balamb Garden to slip into her dorm quietly and collasped onto the queen size bed, hopefully waking up to a new day to change her life. Be careful what you wish for, it may come true.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that chapter two sounded dull, I was brain dead for a few seconds and decided to write, but after reading it, I thought it was crap. So expect an edited version of chapter two... enough about chapter two, chapter three is completed and it's quite long I hope you enjoyed this nice chapter. Ahh my creativity ate my keyboard! help feed it with reviews quickly! I won't update unless I get at least 10 or more reviews. So reviewers who reviewed my previous chapters, review and ask other authors to read and review this fic. See you after 10 reviews. :) Til next time, I shall see you soon. 


	4. Seifer is Back

**Two needs, Two realizations, One love**  
  
Disclaimer: This is kind of getting irritating so disclaimers in the earlier chapters will be in effect for the future ones.

* * *

Early in the morning, the sun was rising, shining on Quistis' window. The light hit the blonde's hair making it luster to anyone who saw it, it looked like golden threads of the finest fabric.  
  
Fluttering her eyes, Quistis awoken to another dull day of her pointless life. Even though the sun was smiling it's rays on her, she didn't feel like smiling today.  
  
Doing her normal morning rituals, she was off to the cafeteria to be greeted by her friends and fellow instructors along the way to get her food. A small cup of coffee and a light spread of cream cheese over her whole grain toasted bagel.  
  
Once ordering her breakfast, she was scanning the whole area looking for her friends' table. Spotting it, she walked through the large number of crowds trying to reach her destination.  
  
Settling down, she took a bite out of her bagel and soon zoning out from the noise and the public affections from her friends. It seems like everyone was coupling up now. Even Xu was going steady with Nida.  
  
- "... so like the Masked Ball is coming up and guess who's in charge of it?" Selphie talking while she ate her super sweet, marshmallow filled cereal.  
  
- "hmm... I don't know" Irvine sarcastically replied.  
  
- Selphie pouted and playfully slapped Irvine's arm "ME, silly!"  
  
- "We know Selphie" Squall replied rolling his eyes "You told us already, for the 34th time!"  
  
- "I know...but isn't it exciting?" Selphie bouncing on her seat. "Anyway, everyone who comes will be in masks to hide thier identities and--"  
  
- "WILL MISS TREPE, PLEASE COME TO THE HEADMATER'S OFFICE, I REPEAT, MISS TREPE TO HEADMASTER'S OFFICE."   
  
The loud speaker interrupted Quistis while she was zoning out. She realized her name was asked to go to Headmaster's Cid's office and quietly excused herself from the group and went off to Cid's office.  
  
Walking down the halls, there was a clicking sound from the heels of Quistis' black dress shoes, walking up the stars she arrived at the elevator to go up the shaft. The elevator made a 'ping' sound followed by the doors sliding. Walking out she greeted the secretary and open the thick oak doors that revealed the office of Headmaster Cid.  
  
- "Ah Quistis, dear please sit down." Cid said.  
  
- Sitting down on the comfy piece of furniture, Quistis spoke "You asked me for something?"  
  
- "Yes, Yes" Cid taking a sip of coffee and cleared his throat and beagan saying, "We have a special student, and this specific student is reapplying in Garden. What I ask of you to do is be his counsellor and advisor, a sort of tutor who will help him on the way into being SeeD and--"  
  
- Quistis interrupted "I'm no longer an instructor,"  
  
- "I know, I'm not asking you to be his Instructor, more like his aid" Cid quickly countered.  
  
- "Very well" Quistis sighed knowing he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.  
  
- "Splendid, Quistis, your student" Pointing to the dark corner.  
  
A tall well-built man appeared from the dark shadows of the corner, with a smirk on his face.  
  
- "My my Trepe, I see you're stuck with me until I become SeeD" Seifer mocked.  
  
Standing up, Quistis just said nothing and walked out of the door, following Seifer. Quistis reached for the elevator and walked in with Seifer smirking stupidly.  
  
- "A mediocre instructor once again with her favorite student" Seifer said under his breath.  
  
- "Please Seifer, now is not the time." Quistis countered monotonously.  
  
- "I'm suprised that you're not shocked to see me." Seifer said.  
  
- "...just please..." _I can't feel anymore, it's too painful to feel emotions_ Quistis' tears brimming on her lids.  
  
Quistis looked away so he couldn't see what was happening on her face. Suddenly, the light in the elevator started to flicker and there was complete darkness followed by an annoucement by Cid saying that the power was out because of the technicians repairing the power core of Balamb Garden and it would take a few minutes to an hour.  
  
- "Great, just great" Seifer grunted.  
  
Quistis was thankful that it was dark so Seifer couldn't see that Quistis, the cold ex-instructor was crying. Her breath was getting ragged, she bagn to sniff and tears were now caressing her soft pale cheeks.  
  
Seifer could hear the sounds and sniffs, his eyes widen to two times its size. What Quistis crying?

* * *

A/N: Sorry folks, was on vacation and was too lazy to right ;. Anyways, the fourth chapter is uploaded, sorry if it's short. I'm a newbie here! So please review, because those help me to continue to write. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** please?


	5. Elevator Woes

**Two needs, Two realizations, One love**

Disclaimer: This is kind of getting irritating so disclaimers in the earlier chapters will be in effect for the future ones.

* * *

As crystal tears started to damp her flawless skinned cheek, Quistis began to sob and sniff here and there.   
  
- "Trepe, afraid of the dark?" Seifer mocked.  
  
Concerned, Seifer neared Quistis and bent down to her fetal position.  
  
- "Quistis, are you okay?" Seifer said without mocking her.  
  
Quite shocked hearing her name from Seifer, she fixed herself up, wiped away her tears and stood up, slowly putting her ice queen mask on.   
  
- "I'm fine Seifer" She replied.  
  
- "Doesn't sound like your fine, Trepe" Seifer stood.  
  
- "Sorry about that little situation before Seifer, I'm fine, really, don't worry about me." Quistis smiled weakly.  
  
- "Looks like we'll be here for a while" Seifer sighed.  
  
- "Well, guess we could kill some time." Quistis replied. "You came back."  
  
- "In the flesh" Seifer said.  
  
- "What made you come back?" Quistis asked.  
  
- "I need to finish things" Seifer replied.  
  
- "Well, it's good to have you back Seifer, but--"   
  
- "What" Seifer interrupted.  
  
- "Why'd you do it?" Quistis asked.  
  
- "People wanted thier dreams to be fufilled" Seifer quickly countered.  
  
- "Is that what you really wanted Seifer?"  
  
- Seifer didn't like where this conversation was going. "I was ripped off..." Seifer trailed off.  
  
- "If theres any consolation, I forgive you, there are such things as second chances, and I'm glad you came back because you were a great student"  
  
- After hearing this, Seifer genuinely smiled, unfortunately no one would see because they were trapped in the dark. "Thank you, Quistis." Seifer said. "Sorry I called you mediocre." Seifer honestly apologized.  
  
- "You've changed you know." Quistis said, "For the better" Quistis smiled. Somehow, Seifer sort of cheered her up, talking to someone felt soothing.   
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered back on and Seifer got to catch a glimpse of Quistis' smile.  
  
- "You know, you look beautiful when you smile. (A/N: SO CLICHE XD) You should do it more often." Seifer said and genuinely smiled.  
  
Quistis raised an eyebrow. Did he just smile? Quistis let his words sink into her brain and slightly made her cheeks turn a shade of pink.   
  
- "The power's back on." Seifer informed.  
  
- "I've noticed." Quistis again smiled.  
  
- "By the way Trepe, do you think we can hit a few books during lunch?" Seifer innocently asked.  
  
- "My Seifer, you have changed, you must want to be SeeD this bad." Quistis replied.  
  
- Seifer's facial features turned into a seriou one, "Trepe, you don't know how badly I want this. So can we?" Seifer asked.  
  
- "Sure, I don't have anything to do in lunch." QUistis said.  
  
- Seifer's lips twitched into a small grin, "Then it's a date, Trepe." Seifer winking.  
  
Quistis didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. Quistis wasn't lying. She didn't have anything to do in lunch anyway. It would be productive tutoring with Seifer rather than her being the outcast in her group of friends because they were all coupled up. She felt left out, so Quistis would rather be with Seifer helping him for the next SeeD Exam. Finally she had something to do for a while.  
  
Quistis feeling a bit light hearted for the moment went into her dormitory for a quick shower before going to lunch.  
  
Stepping into the shower, she turned on the chrome plated knobs of the shower and waited for the needles of hot spray come out. Soon enough, she was fully drenched with the warm water and she grapped for her shampoo, cleaning her hair she rinsed and grabbed her strawberry scented soap and cleansed herself from dirt and sweat.

Feeling refreshed, she finished her shower and went out of the room to find some clothing for the rest of the day since she wasn't doing anything besides help Seifer.

Finding a nice pair of denim low rides she bout earlier with Selphie and Rinoa one time and she also found a t-shirt that fit nicely showing off her curves. Satsfied with her look, she put her golden locks into her usualy style and walked out of the room with her old student standard textbooks to meet Seifer in the cafeteria.  
  
Seifer on the other hand, had better things to do, instead of going to his dormitory he went to the Training centre to spar with a few grats and T-Rexaurs to raise his battling level.  
  
After the satisfaction of killing quite a few grats, he went back to his dormitory to clean himself off and change into new clothes. Looking through his luggage, he found a black muscle shirt revealing his chiseled chest and abdominal area. He found very loose fitting black jeans to go with his outfit. Looking decent, he went out of the room to go to the cafeteria.  
  
Quistis was already in the cafeteria sitting in a small table fit for two. Seifer walked in, and everyone in the room stopped looking at the entrance, they saw Seifer Almasy, former knight of the Sorceress, former student of Balamb Garden, and former rival of Squall Leonhart who gave both eachother scars on thier foreheads. While everyone stood like statues, Seifer smirked and sauntered his way through the still crowd to join Quistis. He gave her a wink and Quistis couldn't help but blush like a school girl.  
  
On his way to his and Quistis' table, an enraged tatooed blonde stepped in his way, followed by a punch in the scarred teenager's face, causing his lip to bleed.  
  
- "What the hell are you doing here, Almasy!" spat Zell.  
  
Seifer could only just smirk hiding his pain behind the arrogant mask of his. Quistis quickly stopped Zell from giving Zell another chance to knock of the 'smirk' off Seifer's face.  
  
- "Glad to see you too, Zell." Seifer mocked.  
  
Just in time, Amy got between the two and also trying to stop Zell. Suprisingly, Seifer did not fight back. Quistis caught the sight of crimson blood on Seifer's face, she turned to Zell.  
  
- "Zell! What the hell are you doing. Hyne, you have to control your damn temper." Quistis screamed at Zell.  
  
- "Quis, are you crazy? Almasy, THE SEIFER ALMASY, hello!? You remeber what he did to us and to everyone in Gaia!?" Zell spat back.  
  
By the time she and Zell were arguing, Seifer walked out of the Cafeteria. Quistis looked around, seeing that Seifer was not around. She gave glares to Zell and anyone who was looking at her and ran for Seifer.  
  
Reaching the doors, Quistis caught a glimspe of a spiky blonde man and ran for him. When she finally reached him, she saw the pain in those green emerald eyes.  
  
- "Hey, where are you off to?" Quistis calmy trying to comfort Seifer.  
  
- "...I..don't...belong here." Seifer's head was cast down.  
  
- "Seifer, don't say that." Quistis replied.  
  
Quistis' hand reached up to Seifer's cheek and onto his lips. She casted cure to close the busted lip to prevent more blood loss. He looked into blue whirlpools of cerulean and then he casted his head down once again, only to be stopped by Quistis' soft hand, she made him look into her eyes.   
  
Soon enough, small arms embraced the taller teenager giving him comfort. His body stiffened and then returned the embrace finding a warm feeling in his heart finally finding comfort.   
  
Though he coundn't stay in that garden for a while, he needed to leave for time to think about his goal, and this sudden new friendship between Quistis Trepe and himself. Seifer stopped the embrace, turning his back to Quistis, he ran off to the entrace of Balamb Garden.  
  
Quistis' heart beated faster than ever, she was embracing a broken man, once lost his free spirit and youthfulness because it was taken away from a Sorceress. She felt his pain, in those eyes, they use to have a flicker with youth and energy, now in those eyes, she now sees a saddened and mad ripped apart and taunted.  
  
Her thoughts were then cut off because he wasn't there anymore. The warmth was gone and then she was again introduced to lonliness and coldness. She tried hugging herself but failed.   
  
Tears were now dropping down her pale cheeks. She felt so alone, that second ago she felt warm and relieved to feel wanted. But it was ripped away from her, yet again.  
  
Quistis felt so alone.

* * *

A/N: **THEY DIDN'T KISS**, muahaha! No I'll save that for later chapters. This story is going great, but I think I will end it soon because this was sort of a practise piece. Anyway, **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. KEEP 'EM COMING!**


	6. Always Cold Every Night

**Two needs, Two realizations, One love**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. SquareEnix does.

* * *

The elevator made a 'ping' sound and the doors slid open to reveal a leather covered brunette, face expressionless and eyes as dark as storms. He came out from Headmaster Cid's office, not pleased with a re-admittance with a certain someone. Down the stairs he saw the blonde standing in front of Balamb Garden's directory looking at Garden's entrance. He saw Quistis standing and Seifer running from her, towards the garden entrance.  
  
Quistis stood there, about to break down, but she wouldn't let herself anymore. A woman of many masks trying to hide behind them. No, this woman was not the calm and collected, this woman was not the ice queen, this woman was not the instructor, this woman wasn't the big sister. This woman was Quistis Trepe, behind many masks holds a dreamer. Too many thoughts surrounded her head, feeling not so well, the ground was so welcoming with open arms. Quistis collapsed.  
  
'What the hell did Seifer to do Quistis?' Now angry, Squall quickly saw Quistis when she fell. Running to her, he quickly grabbed Quistis and carried her over to the Infirmary to see Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
The brunnette carried her over to the hard mattress to wait for Dr. Kadowaki. The doors slid open and a plump lady in a white covered coat came in looking worried. Quistis was like a daughter she never had. Quickly she was relieved that Quistis collasped of probably stress and she just needed some rest ' Or maybe something happened between her and Seifer' Squall quitely thought. Squall left after Dr. Kadowaki said she would be fine.  
  
The plump old lady still remembered her when she first came into Garden. She was shy and really quiet, never had friends and really was the anti-social type. Kadowaki offered her to be some sort of 'assistant' and help around the office. She and her quickly became friends.  
  
Kadowaki had taught her how to play Tirple Triad and after a few games little Quistis became an expert and defeated the undefeatable Kadowaki, thus making Quistis, Triple Triad Queen of B. Garden.   
  
She remebered the time when Xu and QUistis met. Little Xu had a run-in with a few grats or two and got hurt and was quickly sent to the infirmary. She was busy so QUistis was ordered to aid the injured cadet.   
  
Small talk to one another, and quickly the two became best of friends. Days would pass and Kadowaki would rarely see Quistis because she was busy with Xu all the time either reading in the library, eating together in the cafeteria or playing Triple Triad in each other's rooms. She was glad to see Quistis make a new friend.  
  
Now here she was, the blonde lying infront of her asleep. Dr. Kadowaki sighed and left to do some more office work.

* * *

Increasing his pace, Seifer ran away from the Garden. He hated the stares and he knew they wouldn't simply open thier arms to welcome an old enemey. Well, save for Quistis. Smiling a bit about that thought, she really was with open arms. He remembered the scent she always carried. Strawberries.   
  
The gloss in her hair and that shine in her eyes. But when he came back, he saw her eyes, they were plain cold blue, there was not shine in them. The time when he saw that beautiful shine was when she was teaching. He remebered the times back then when she was his instructor.   
  
She was never mediocre, she was an amazing teacher, he saw the raw passion in her stride, the eyes everything. She was beautiful, heck, every freaking male body in her class, knew she was beautiful. Save for Squall, he must've been stupid, or maybe gay, no he was pretty sure it was stupid.   
  
Feeling a pang of jealously, he remebered, that Quistis adored Squall, always choosing his side when he and Squall fought. Quistis could have any man she wanted, but the one she wanted didn't want her back. He stopped.  
  
Turning back, he ran towards Garden, he was not a coward, never. He was SEIFER ALMASY damn it and he's not going to run because of these stares. he's going to finish what he started and show those damn pathetic faces, that Seifer Almasy is not a damn lapdog.  
  
Entering the lobby, he walked not as a lap dog, not as an ex-knight, he walked in as Seifer Almasy. He walked in with pride the same way he used to back then, before the sorceress war, only to be stopped by a shorter man, with long hair and a scar that mirrored his.  
  
- "What the hell did you do to Quistis?" Squall angrilly spat.  
  
He completely forgot about that embrace, damn it felt relieving to hug someone and cling on to to take the pain away. He felt heat overcome his body. His thoughts we're cut off by an angry man.  
  
- "Almasy, what the fuck did you do to Quistis?" Squall again spat.  
  
- "Why all of a sudden do you fucking care about Trepe, Leonhart? You were tyring to specialize your fucking self as an ass to everyone and now you have the right to care about her?!" Seifer spat back.  
  
- "What?!" Squall said.  
  
- "Don't you fucking notice?" Seifer said.  
  
- "Notice what?" Squall asked.  
  
- "Hyne! Quistis fucking adored you!" Seifer spat.  
  
Squall remebered when she opened herself up at the secret area, and he told her to talk to a wall. Squall's thoughts was cut off by Seifer.  
  
- "I..I.didn't notice..." Squall mumbled, feeling terrible for what he did to her.  
  
- "You got that right!" Seifer said.  
  
Both now calm, niether did't want to fight, hell they both knew what would happen.  
  
- "What happened to her, anyway?" Seifer quietly said.  
  
- "She collapsed, probably from stress, but I saw you run away towards the entrance and she...she just collapsed" Said said.  
  
- "I didn't do nothing to her." Seifer said.  
  
- "Whatever. Almasy." Squall turning around.  
  
- "Leonhart." Seifer turning around as well.  
  
Seifer was suprised though, he didn't want to be a bother, he was tired and decided to turn in. Squall, well, he was suprised too, that he did hurt her before, he'll apologize tommorow.

* * *

Quistis's eyes fluttered. As her vision became clear, she was staring at a plain cieling and felt uncomfortable on the blasted thing she was lying on. She was in the infirmary.  
  
Grunting, she threw her legs off the bed and was glad to see Dr. Kadowaki. SHe wanted to know why the heck she was in the infirmary.  
  
- "Hello, Kadowaki." Quistis greeted.  
  
- "Quistis, I'm glad you awoken from your slumber" Kadowaki chuckled.  
  
- "Why am I here?" Quistis asked.  
  
- "Dear, that Squall Leonhart brought you in, after seeing you collapse." Kodawaki said.  
  
Trying to search what happened, she remebered Seifer, the hug, and then he left. Quistis felt a pang of sadness, but soon placed her mask on, eyes getting colder by the minute.  
  
- "I guess, I should lay off the training and work" Quistis smiled sheepishly.  
  
- "You should Quistis, it's really bad for you to overpower yourself. Anyway, have lots of rest and don't over work yourself" Kadowaki said.  
  
- "Yes, Dr." Quistis replied.  
  
Walking out of the infirmary, she walked down the now quiet halls of Balamb Garden. She frowned because she was out the whole day.   
  
Walking into the room, she slumped her shoulders and plopped onto the soft bed and did not bother with changing her clothes. Closing her eyes, she would never let anyone or anything affect her. She was just a machine, not programmed to love only to be heart broken. QUistis was used to these cold nights, the cold sheets, the cold air in her room.  
  
She needed warmth.

* * *

A/N: Bah, it's short. Sorry this chapter ws dull. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad it's going good. **KEEP 'EM COMIN' WITH THOSE REVIEWS. IF NOT. I SHALL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN MUAHAHAHAHAAHA** ::cough:: lol no I'm just kidding, if we reach 25 reviews ::crosses fingers:: then I'll update, so **NAG OTHER AUTHORS TO REVIEW** . Later days.   
  
P.S. Please excuse my horrible spell checks and grammar, it's 1 in the morning and I didn't bother to check over it. I hope it doesn't confuse anybody . 


	7. Vast Green Hills

**Two needs, Two realizations, One love**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 I swear! I have no money in my pocket. Well if you count a piece of candy foil wrapper has money, you can have it! I'm just a poor guy with only a computer to type fanfics with.

* * *

_Wake up Quistis_, it's another miserable day of your life, Quistis thought as she fluttered her eyes open due to the horrible beeping sound of her standard Balamb Garden alarm clock. She was doing her normal daily routines every single fucking day of the rest of her life. _Hmm, what mask should I put on today? Oh here's one, The Ice Bitch_. Quistis angrily thought. For one she would like to have a change in her life. It's seems she has no purpose here in Garden except for..._Seifer, I have to tutor and aid him to be SeeD_, Quistis thought as she frowned reminiscing the situation with her and Seifer down at the lobby of Balamb Garden.  
  
Quickly, Quistis changed from her loose fitting pajamas into her crisp SeeD uniform. Looking at the calendar, the Masked Ball was set for tomorrow, and Selphie forced her to come because she worked so hard in setting up the big bash. Quistis chuckled when Selphie bought her a dress that would look stunningly beautiful on her--which she spent a lot of gil to get the dress. Quistis didn't want her to be disappointed and she didn't want to feel guilty for not going to the Masked Ball not wearing the expensive dress.  
  
After placing her hair up in her trademark style, she heard a knock.  
  
-"Come in." Quistis said.  
  
Squall let himself into the quarters of Quistis Trepe. He was searching for Quisits in her dorm. He saw the blonde SeeD enter the living room surprised to see Squall at her door.  
  
-"Oh! Squall, good morning! What brings you here?" Quistis kindly greeted.  
  
-"I just wanted to talk." Squall quietly said.  
  
-"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Quistis asked.  
  
-"I wanted to say sorry--you know--about the Secret Area incident." Squall said.  
  
-"Oh Squall, that's in the past. Don't worry, I know you and everyone else cares about me, no need to apologize Squall." Quistis smiled.  
  
-"Oh...okay, I just wanted to say that." Squall shyly said.  
  
-"I'll see you at the cafeteria?" Quistis said.  
  
-"Yes, see you there." Squall said as he left.  
  
Quistis was quite surprised that Squall apologized. At least she was happy to hear that he didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Realizing how childish she was, she admitted to be jealous of Rinoa, but Quistis realized that it was not meant to be and Rinoa was like a sister to her. But she shouldn't be sad about it, Squall changed for the better and Quistis liked the way he was now. Quistis sighed as she left her dorm to meet her friends.  
  
Arriving at the cafeteria, Quistis bought her breakfast and sludge they call coffee, she scanned the room, suprised, she saw Seifer, she frowned about what happened but right now, she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with her emotions. She found the gang and pulled a chair between Amy and Selphie.  
  
-"Oooooh, the Masked Ball is tomorrow!" The happy-go-lucky brunette called Selphie squealed in her seat while Irvine was stealing glances and ganders from his spunky girlfriend.  
  
-"Quisty, are you going?" Amy asked.  
  
-"Yeah, I don't have anything to do tomorrow and Selphie forced me to come." Quistis plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
-"Ohh, Quisty, did I tell you that I set up a date with you?" Quistis choked on her toast.  
  
-"You WHAT!?!?!" Quistis screeched, while every one stopped in thier tracks and thier actions to look at a now flustered blonde.  
  
-"Quisty, don't worry, he's the new instructor here and he's such a total hunk." Selphie dreamily sighed.  
  
-Quisty sighed, "Oh, alright. But don't set up blind dates anymore."  
  
Selphie again, squealed in her seat happy to know that her plan with Trent and Quistis would happen.  
  
-"Well, I've got to go and get some things to prepare and start tutoring Mr. Personality over there later tonight." Quistis sighed.  
  
Quistis couldn't believe that the majority of Balamb Garden opened their arms to Seifer so quickly right after he was re-admitted to Blamab Garden. Although, Zell was outraged about the fact he was re-admitted and Rinoa was a bit uncomfortable about Seifer because of his recent actions he has done to her. But Quistis couldn't really believe that Selphie was so calm about it, she thought she would be the angriest towards Seifer because he destroyed her home, but surprisingly she took it quite easy. _Well, I guess they were with open arms because Edea was readmitted into Balamb Garden as vice-headmaster. So_  
  
-"Alright, see you tomorrow at the ball. Oh! Trent will pick you up at eight o' clock. Remember that!" Selphie said.  
  
She left the cafeteria, and walked to the library. Along the way, she was thinking about Seifer. She felt a pang of pain inside her chest, she missed that warmth and nobody touched her the way Seifer did. It was comforting. But she knew nobody would be her knight in shining armor because she was not made to be loved. Not that she was madly in love with Seifer, he was just so warm and welcoming it felt good to be needed. No, she wouldn't love again anymore because her heart would break again.  
  
Arriving at the library, she was welcomed with silence. She went down the aisles of the library looking for books on Junctioning, finding what she was looking for, she checked out the thick book and went off to look for Seifer. Checking her watch, _lunch ended minutes ago, so Seifer should be in one of his classes. I'll give it to him later_, Quistis thought.

* * *

Getting out of class, Seifer yawned after the lecture Instructor Garth gave him and the rest of the cadets. Thanking Hyne, it was last period. He rushed over to his dorm to get out of the hell hole and go out and have some fun. Smirking, he went off to go to his dorm and change out of his cadet uniform and into his usual attire.  
  
The rebel Seifer he is, the blonde snuck passed the entrance guard of the Garden and relieved that he got out safely out of Mr. Lawson's view. Smirking, he sauntered out of the entrance, Hyperion at his side just in case if he ran into any monsters that would be in his way. At last, out of Balmab Garden's gates, he was surprised to find none other than Quistis Trepe laying on the vast pine green hills of Balamb.  
  
Quietly, he made himself into stealth mode, curious to see why his beloved ex-instructor on the fields of Balamb that night. Hyne, she looks beautiful, Seifer thought. His piercing green emerald eyes were set upon her.  
  
The moonlight was cast upon Quistis' flawless skin making it somehow glow in the night. She looked like a fairy Matron used to describe in the stories she would tell the children at night back in the orphanage. Once he neared the breathless beauty, he was abruptly at loss for words. Instead, Quistis looked up to see cat green eyes with deep cerulean blues.  
  
-"Uh...hey..." Seifer mumbled.  
  
-"Hi..." Quistis sheepishly replied.  
  
Shocked, Seifer was surprised to not see the cold, ice frigid bitch she was back in garden, but he saw the real Quistis Trepe, the little girl inside of her back from the Orphanage days. He liked this side of Quistis. If only, she brought out this side of her in the Garden. Laying down beside her. Both enjoyed the view and their silences.  
  
Quistis was not so surprised to see Seifer out of Garden after curfew, it was so him, even after the Ultimecia affair. Although she was surprised that Seifer didn't leave her to do her own businesses. But she was glad someone was beside her to look at the stars with her. It felt so right. _So_--  
  
-"Quistis?" Seifer asked.  
  
-"Hmm?"  
  
-"Sorry about that...you know...earlier..."  
  
Quistis was at lost for words. Seifer was apologizing, not the arrogant cocky bastard that he is, but the sincere and gentle Seifer. She was so foreign to this side of him. Wanting to know more, she scooted closer to the blonde man but not too close, if they would be uncomfortable. Closing her eyes, she smiled. _It's been a while since I smiled_, Quistis thought.  
  
Seifer noticed her scoot closer to him. Taking it as he was forgiven, he himself scooted closer to her. Two pairs of eyes still locked at the sight of the sky. It was a clear dark sky, that night. The stars seemed to be extra brighter than before. It was so peaceful.  
  
-"Hey." Quistis said.  
  
-"Hmm?"  
  
-"Uh, are you going to the Masquerade tommorow night?"  
  
-"Nah." Seifer said.  
  
Quistis' features turned into a disappointed look.  
  
-"Oh."  
  
-"Why? Are you going?" Seifer asked.  
  
-"Selphie made me come." Quistis chuckled.  
  
Seifer smiled at the fact Quistis was chuckling. He wanted to see more of the real Quistis Trepe. Even though, he sometimes enjoyed the Ice Bitch himself. He and she would always quarrel in the classroom back then. At the thought of that, Seifer chuckled as well.  
  
Surprised to see Seifer laughing, Quistis was even more interested to know the real Seifer behind the fiery wall of arrogance and cockiness. Her eyes suddenly felt droopy, smiling she snuggled into the warmth and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling happy.  
  
-"Quistis?" Seifer quietly asked, but found her asleep on his arm. She looks so beautiful, Seifer thought.  
  
Sighing, Seifer felt his eyes droop as well. It had been a tiring day and the forecast said it wouldn't rain tonight. _Funny, why do I suddenly feel this slee_py, Seifer thought, he and Quistis slept under the stars that night. Grinning at the fact that his ex-instructor was cuddling with him under the cold dark blanket they called the night sky.

* * *

Hours passed, it was early, probably 5 a.m. The sun was about to rise, as it setted a sleek golden line across the blue horizon. A young blonde girl fluttered her eyes, slightly disorientated. Trying to figure out the environment around her, her eyes widen at the sight of a man beside her, and that man is-- _SEIFER!?!!?_ Quistis screamed in her mind.  
  
Although, trying to remember what happaned last night, she was calming herself down. _Clothes are still on...good...blissful happiness...amazing_, Quistis thought. After collecting herself, she smiled remebering what happened last night. She remembered the stars that night, they were looking down at her and Seifer.  
  
His eyes fluttered as well. He smiled sheepishly looking at the woman in front of him. _Beautiful_, Seifer thought, looking at Quistis. Quistis was smiling, it made him feel like home looking at that smile.  
  
Quistis chuckled looking at the disheveled blond hair and the sheepish grin Seifer showed. Looking into those piercing eyes, she didn't see the darkness before. Now, she saw the gold flicker in his eyes, those eyes that were from the orphanage days, the days before the Ultimecia affair.  
  
-"Morning." Seifer huskily greeted her with.  
  
-"Morning, Seifer." Quistis said, smiling.  
  
-"Ahem." Cid cleared his throat, while Matron's arm was locked around Cid's arm.  
  
Both blondes that were once gazing into each other's eyes were now furiously blushing. Matron chuckled, while Headmaster Cid glared at both of them. By looking at his face, they both knew that he was infuriated. Matron and Cid would always wake up every morning and go outside to walk on the vast rich green hills of Balamb. But today, a certain sleeping couple was laying on these rich green hills of Balamb. Matron tugged at Cid's arm to cut off the glare he was giving his pupils of Balamb Garden, but there was no avail.  
  
-"And what a fine morning it is today." Cid angrilly said.  
  
-"Sir, I can explain." Quistis said, with the look of nervousness (sp?) in her blue eyes.  
  
-"No need to my dear." Matron said, with a motherly tone.  
  
Both Seifer and Quistis--still furiously blushing--quickly scrambled onto thier feet and hastilly ran as fast as they could from the glare Headmaster Cid was giving them. Reaching at the gates, both were panting and gasping for air. Finally back to tier composures, both couldn't hold thier chuckles and laughs. Both were laughing at the situation that the recently had experience.  
  
-"Just like the old days back at the orphanage, dear." Matron said.  
  
Cid finally calm down form the look on Matron's face. He gave her a chuckle. It seems back in the old days, a little Seifer and little Quistis would stay up and sneak out of the orphanage house and find themselves on the beach, looking up at the stars. Sometimes when mornings came, Cid and Matron would find them nestled together and would quietly bring them back inside the house and lay them on thier beds.  
  
-"Good thing we don't have to carry them back now." Cid joked.  
  
The couple standing infront of the sinrise were chuckling at the joke. Both finally stopped thier joking around and embraced the view.  
  
-"Just like the old days..." Cid whispered into the ear of his wife.A/N: Whoo hoo! Finally, Chapter 7 is completed! I tried to add some humour this time.** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**, I know I'm such a procrastinator T.T This fic is nearing its end folks. Probably it will end at Chapter 9 or 10. But I'm not making promises folks. So **KEEP 'EM COMING WITH MORE REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK!!!** Later days! 


	8. Something Important

**Two needs, Two realizations, One love**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 I swear! I have no money in my pocket. Well if you count a piece of candy foil wrapper has money, you can have it! I'm just a poor guy with only a computer to type fanfics with.

* * *

Quistis felt like she was on cloud nine today. Ever since the incident with Seifer, her and the Kramers, she couldn't help but laugh throughout the whole entire day. The look on Headmaster Cid made her chuckle every time she conjured up the scene. Sighing, she went back to her dorm to prepare herself for the dance and get ready for her mysterious blind date Selphie had set up for her and this Trent guy.  
  
Getting out of the heated stuffy shower, Quistis wrapped a thick white towel around her body and dried her hair. Curious in the jacket bag, Selphie told her not to peek under the cover to see what her dress would look like. Finally waiting anxiously, Quistis unzipped the cover of the jacket bag to be amazed by the sight of the gown.  
  
Placing trembling fingers upon her mouth, she couldn't help but be blinded with the beauty infront of her. In that jacket bag, was a gown that would fit for a princess. It was a violet gown made from the finest fabric. It looked like a medieval gown made for Masquerades back in the Medieval times. The gown itself was pure beauty. It was strapless, and the top part of the gown looked similar to a corsette, it was followed by a flow of violet and sapphire fabrics that would cover Quistis' milky white legs. To finish it off, ribbons were beautifully tied around the dress to make it perfect.  
  
But hanging on the hanger of the dress, layed her mask. Her trembled finger caressed the fine mask as if it was a baby's head. It held jewels and feathers that docorated the simple mask. The mask would only reveal the bottom prtion of her face, her forehead and her sapphire eyes. Quistis was speechless at the sight of the gown, thanking Selphie for her hard work in finding the perfect dress for her.

* * *

On the vast green fields of Balamb, Seifer was laying on the spot he and Quistis were last night. Thinking about the recent scene that morning made him chuckle at the thought. He was falling for her. Seifer smiled at the point of realization. He was in love with Quistis Trepe.  
  
He loved the way her hair was up in her trademark style. He loved the way her glasses would fall to the tip of her nose and place it back up. He loved the look in her eyes when she teached class. He loved the look in her stride when she walked down the halls after class. He loved the look when she would smile, giggle--  
  
-"I LOVE QUISTIS TREPE!!!" Seifer shot up from the grass and screamed out to the open fields they called Balamb.  
  
-"YEAH! YOU HERE ME! I, SEIFER ALMASY LOVES QUISTIS TREPE!" Seifer proudly yelled.  
  
-"Go get her." Edea cutted in.  
  
Seifer abruptly turned around to see his Matron, the only motherly figure he had. He then furiously flushed to the deepest scarlet any scarlet can ever get.  
  
-"But how?" Seifer asked.  
  
-"The Masked Ball dear, if you love her, then tell her you do." Edea said.  
  
-"They won't let me in unless I have a costume or whatever on." Seifer panicked.  
  
-"Come up to my quarters, I think I have something for you." Edea smiled.  
  
Edea and Seifer hastilly walked into the Garden halls, up the elevator to the quarters of Edea and Cid Kramers couple suite. Inside, Seifer sat on a plush auburn couch waiting for Edea to come out with a costume for the Masked Ball. A few minutes passed, but Edea finally appeared dragging a thick oak trunk that looked similar to a treasure chest. Seifer, the gentleman he is, helped Edea carry the trunk all the way into the den. Both plopped down on the plush couch and opened the chest to reveal the most--  
  
-"Wow, t-that's--" Seifer speechless.  
  
-"This, used to be Cid's." Holding up a full black tuxedo with a cape.  
  
-"Matron, t-this..this is perfect!" Seifer's face full of gladness.  
  
-"When we were young, we went to a Masquerade. He wore this costume, and I wore a violet gown. It was a magical night. That night was when he told me that he loved me." Edea smiled at the thought of thier Masquerade.  
  
-"Matron, where's your gown?" Seifer asked.  
  
-"Oh, Selphie borrowed it." Edea replied.  
  
(A/N: I know that earlier in the fic, I said Selphie bought it, but I thought this was a perfect idea! Sorry)  
  
-"Well, hurry up and get dressed, you need to catch Quistis!" Edea said.  
  
Seifer quickly rand down to his dorm, costume in his grasp ready to change it once he got there. Fixing himself up, he quickly gelled back his hair, leaving his trademark bang out and changed into his costume. Surprised that it fitted him, he looked at himself in the mirror, smirking. For the final touch, he placed the the simple black mask (similar to Quistis', save the feathers and jewels).  
  
Seifer ran off to the ballroom. He was going to tell her something important. Something he never told anyone before.

* * *

A/N: Hah, I decided to place a little cliffhanger before the big bang! Thanks for the reviews guys, it's going great for my first fic! One or two chapters to go guys! 


	9. The Plan

**Two needs, Two realizations, One love**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 I swear! I have no money in my pocket. Well if you count a piece of candy foil wrapper has money, you can have it! I'm just a poor guy with only a computer to type fanfics with.

* * *

_Hmm, Selphie said that Trent will meet me at the front doors of the ballroom_. Quistis thought as she fixed herself infront of the mirror. Too much make up would ruin Quistis' face so she lightly placed some, but not too much. She smiled at herself infront of the mirror. _Perfect_, Quistis thought.  
  
Locking her doors securely, Quistis walked throught the empty quiet halls of the Garden. Frowning at the thought of being late was bad for Quistis. She was always punctional never had tardies in her life.  
  
Finally reaching the ballroom doors, Quistis could hear the muffled beats of techno music soon ending into a slow song.  
  
Opening the large oak wood doors, she placed her mask on and entered through the doors only to be greeted with Garden's pupil pairs of eyes. All eyes were on her at night. As if on cue, Quistis walked down the flight of stairs awaited by a man behind a silver chromed mask. He placed a charming smile on her and had an arm out for her.  
  
Quistis took the unknown man's hand and was gently wisked to the dance floors for a slow dance.  
  
-"I believe you are Quistis Trepe. Pleasure to meet you." The unknown man said.  
  
-"and you, must be Trent--?" Quistis replied, forgeting his last name.  
  
-"Xandros." Trent replied.  
  
-"Trent Xandros. A pleasure to meet you." Quistis smiled.  
  
Hand in hand, Quistis and Trent entered the dancefloor and danced with many couples with thier masks and costumes on. Quistis looked at Trent. He had long jet black hair slicked back. He had brown eyes and a tan build similar to Raijin. He wore a simple tuxedo and a chromed plated mask revealing his chiseled bottom portion of the face, the forehead and his chocolate eyes. He was quite attractive and he was such a gentleman.  
  
As the song faded out, couples had retired to thier seats and awaited for a spunky happy-go-lucky girl to come up and greet the crowd. Quistis' arm was around Trent's hooked arm. Both finding thier seats with a Spiky haired blond behind a blue mask and a brunetted with pigtails behind a green one. Rinoa, Squall and Irvine were also at the table.  
  
-"Hello everyone. Having a good time?" Quistis greeted.  
  
-"I see your having a good time yourself, Quistis" Irvine grinned.  
  
-"I believe you all met Trent Xandros, he's one of the intructors here at garden." Quistis said.  
  
-"A pleasure too meet you all, I believe you know Selphie. I use to teach her back in Trabia, but since the incident recently, I came here to Balamb and continue my teachings with the students here." Trent smiled and sat beside Quistis.  
  
Quistis was having a good time with her date. It had been a while since she had any fun and she thanked Selphie with the date and her dress. It was absolutely a spectacular evening, and it just only started.  
  
After everyone was settled, Selphie was on stage, holding up a microphone and she placed a biggest grin she could put.  
  
-"How's everybody doing tonight?" Selphie said.  
  
She was greeted with whistles, clapping, a few 'Selphie you rock!' and some 'I love Selphie'. Hearing this, she flashed a peace sign.  
  
-"I'll take that as a yes! Well tonight, we'll be having our costume couple contest! Judges will be scattered around the ballroom judging the best costume from the female and male population. Who ever wins, will be crowned King and Queen of the Maskquerade. May the best man and woman win!" Selphie squealed and jumped on the stage flashing yet another peace sign.  
  
A light dinner was served and soon everybody was on the dance floor. A group of people were in a circle and one dancer was in the middle showing of his moves in breakdancing. The mysterious breakdancer was Zell working with his moves and everyone was getting into the beat. (A/N: LOL I can imagine Zell breakdancing.)  
  
Meanwhile, Seifer finally came into the ballroom and no one had noticed yet. He placed his mask on and went in to find Quistis. Seifer took a break failing on finding his ex-instructor. He couldn't find her in the dancefloor because it was too crowded. So he headed straight for the open bar.  
  
Taking a swig of his beer, Seifer decdied to wait for the right moment and grab Quistis to the balcony so he could tell her. Relived he saw Quistis walking back to her seat. This was his chance, he returned the glass of beer to the bartender and tipped him, but by the time he turned around, he found Quistis holding hands with some mysterious guy that appeared to look similar to Raijin. He saw that she was having the time of her life, it looked like she was having fun with this guy.  
  
Seifer's face turned into an angry face. _Don't jump into conclusions, she's probably on a date that's all. I mean he's not her boyfriend. is he?_ Seifer thought. He waited for the perfect time to confront her, but for now, he ordered another beer from the bartender. He stompped on his foot and stormed off into the balcony. 

He wasn't alone, there he saw a pretty short girl. He remebered that she was an instructor as well in his classes. She was just only about 2 years older than him, but shorter than Seifer, even Zell. Her name was Miss Erika Bennett. The** lonely**, Miss Erika Bennett. Seifer smirked. He had a plan.

* * *

A/N: And the cliffhangers keep on coming. Anyways, I was disappointed with the outcome of reviews for the last two chapters. Come on guys. I need your feedback here. It made me not want to continue this story. But, I was doing nothing and decided to write. Well here's chapter 9. One more chapter to go guys, I promise it'll be a long one this time. Geez. I really need to rest. Well, later days. 


	10. Come Away With Me

**

* * *

Two needs, Two realizations, One love  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 I swear! I have no money in my pocket. Well if you count a piece of candy foil wrapper has money, you can have it! I'm just a poor guy with only a computer to type fanfics with. By the way, I own Trent Xandros and Erika Bennett. Squaresoft doesn't D.

* * *

Seifer Almasy had a plan. Seifer walked up to the instructor. Told her the details and gave her gil, but thw woman didn't accept the money, she agreed. Seifer was glad she was sober or his plan wouldn't work. Every student body knew that Instructor Bennett was obviously very lonely. One time, before the day of Valentines day, Instructor Bennett would drop hints to her class every period that it would be nice to find chocolates and flowers on her desk. Seifer almost gave pity for her.  
  
He and Erika walked into the Ballroom just in time for a slow dance. Seifer took Erika's wrist and dragged her into the crowed of couples. Glad to find his ex-instructor dancing with the tall built man. The plan was for Seifer to cut in and dance while he took Quistis away, Erika would cut and ask Trent to dance with her and try to occupy the rest of the night with him. He hoped the plan would work, smiling he went to cut in with the couple.  
  
-"Excuse me sir, may I have a dance with this beautiful lady?" Seifer tried his best not to grit his teeth infront of Trent but couldn't help it. His anger slowly softened at the sight of his love.  
  
Seifer couldn't believe that Quistis was wearing his Matron's dress. He thought that Selphie would. He looked at her for quite a bit. Her golden tresses were now down and slightly wavy at the top and fully curled in the bottom. He couldn't help but look at the nice cleavage that Quistis revealed. He saw the full juicy lips on her face. He tried not to take her face and smother them with his own.  
  
Seifer's thoughts were cut when Trent agreed and a dumbstruck Quistis was standing infront of Seifer while Trent was walking away, she saw one of her fellow instructors asking for a dance with her date. Slightly jealous that the perfect man for her was dancing with one of the desperate single instructors.  
  
Quistis focused and looked at the well built man that was infront of her. He had manly features with his chiseled face. She could gaze at those green eyes forever and the sandy blond hair he had made Quistis want to feel them. She wanted to see who was behind the mask, he looked familiar but she couldn't think of the person that was similar to him. She saw the hand infront of her and she took it, looking into his eyes.  
  
-"My lady, you look very beautiful tonight." Seifer complimented.  
  
-"My, my. Such a handsome face is dancing with me, I'm honored." Quistis smiled, flirting and complimenting back.  
  
-"Quistis, you don't know how much you look beautiful... I don't think you know who I am, but I know who you are. But I..." Seifer's body went closer to Quistis and he began to whisper something into her ear.  
  
Quistis couldn't help but be hypnotized with those familiar eyes. Her heart started to beat when he got closer trying to say something in her ear. She closed her eyes and lay her head in his chest.  
  
Seifer on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to tell Quistis, she seemed to look happy and then her head was on his chest. His heart was pounding so hear that it could easily pop out of his chest. Soon enough, he was blushing. Thier surrounding became a blur until it was only him and her.  
  
The only thing he could do was lay his chin gently on her head. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but go into a bliss with Quistis and Quistis as well was going into bliss with him.  
  
The music stopped and everyone stopped save for Quistis and Seifer.Quistis abruptly stopped when a group of random people were staring at her and the unknown man. Seifer smiled sheepishly as well Quistis.  
  
The bouncing A-Rank SeeD was on the stage. Flashing her pearly white teeth, Selphie was about to announce the the winning costumes of the evening.  
  
The crowd heard ruffling noises, prpbably from the envelope Selphie was trying to open. Finally, Selphie succeeded and flashed another peace sign at the crowd.  
  
-"Quistis, I just wanted to tell you that I--" Seifer was interrupted by Selphie's announcement.  
  
-"...and the winner for the best costume of the Masquerade is..." Drumrolls were heard as the crowd was in suspense except for Seifer who was getting a little irritated.  
  
-"I lo--" Seifer was again, interrupted by Selphie.  
  
-"Quistis Trepe for her gorgeous lavender gown and Trent Xandros for his prince charming costume! Everybody give the couple a hand for thier dance. Oh and you may now reveal yourself from those masks everybody! Enjoy the night while it still lasts folks!" Selphie once again, flashed another peace sign at the crowd.  
  
Quistis was dragged by Selphie to meet Trent and left Seifer. Seifer gave up in frustration and left the ballroom to return the costume and leave for his dorm and brood.  
  
Meanwhile, Quistis was distracted by looking for the mysterious man with hypnotizing green eyes. AT first she thought it was Seifer but he said earlier that he wasn't going to the dance. Shrugging she enjoyed the rest of the dance with her date.  
  
-"How much do wanna bet that Selphie tampered with the votes." Irvine sniggered with Zell.  
  
-Selphie heard Irvine mutter something and glared at the cowboy. "Hey, I was doing it for the best! You know that Quistis is lonely, c'mon didn't it work? She's having a blast with Trent!" Selphie spat.  
  
-"Darlin' you know I was just playin'. Sweetie, you're such a genius and you're right with Quistis bein' lonely." Irvine sweetly said.  
  
-"Puh-lease, shut it with your lines! But I have to agree with you with the genius part, I know I am!" Selphie flashed a peace sign.  
  
The dance ended and the group saw Quistis happly floating on cloud nine. She sat with the group andm smiled with the satisfaction of having a good time at the party instead of sitting alone in the table drinking champagne after champagne.  
  
-"Thanks for the date Selph, oh and I'll return the dress from where you borrowed it from, Matron, correct? I had a wonderful evening. I'm tired, so I think I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight everybody!" Quistis 'glided' her way out having the fuzzy feeling in her chest. It was truly a magical night.  
  
-"See what I mean? Quistis is finally acting her age! Aren't I such a great matchmaker?" Selphie bragged.  
  
-"Will you shut up?! Seriously Irvine, you need to sh your girls mouth!" Squall hissed.  
  
When Squall spat, Selphie shutted her mouth hinding behind Irvine from the mean old grinchy Squall. Rinoa playfully slapped Squall on the arm to keep it down. Squall cooled and Selphie went back from her fragile stage to hyperactive again.  
  
The night continued on with partying and dancing. Soon people would leave the party to crash into thier beds. Soon enough, everybody left excpt for Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Amy, Irvine and Selphie. They cleaned up the place and went to bed.

* * *

Morning decided to rise and a bright blonde jumped out of bed feeling like she was the Queen of the world. She was glad to be in a good mood because she had a blast last night and maybe she might go out with Trent again. Looking at the dress across from the room, Quistis realized she needed to return the dress to Matron. But finding a slight rip on the side of the dress, she though she might've ruined it so she would mend it later on sometime in the week due to her busy schedule with Rinoa, Selphie and maybe Trent.  
  
With the usual stride in her legs, Quistis remembered to tutor some of her fellow ex-students for extra help on thier SeeD exam next week, as well as help Seifer succeed. Thinking of Seifer, Quistis smiled with thier new found friendship. They could relate to eachther sometimes and wouldn't argue that much as before.  
  
AFter taking a quick breakfast, Quistis decided to go up to Trent's classroom and see if he would be free for the weekend or during the weeknights for a dinner date. She was kind of relieved to know that she could start dating because during her instructor days, she didn't have the free time to do normal teenager stuff because the students and papers were occupying her time and education and SeeD were her first priority.  
  
Walking down the second floor hall, she found Trent's classroom and saw the door ajar. About to go in, she heard giggling and a manly groan as well as laughter. Looking throguh the small peep like whole, she found Erika and Trent fooling around breakfast time in his class. Quistis was surprised that Trent wasn't so gentlmanly at all. Quistis didn't get hurt or heartbroken at all. She was surprised though that she and Trent could have something more but she brushed it off and let him have his fling with the ladies here at Balamb Garden. The reason why she probably wasn't hurt was because of the mysterious man that she had encountered last night at the Masquerade.  
  
Quistis shook her head and decided to go outside to her spot and think. Those hypnotizing green eyes.

* * *

On the other hand, a certain blonde did not feel like waking up to another day here at Balamb Garden. He Decided to grab a bite and skip today's classes since he already knew the lesson plans.  
  
After having a quick bite, the blonde decided to go outside and go to the spot he and Quistis were earlier. Thinking about the blonde made him frustrated, but he was thankful that he didn't say things he wanted to say infront of her because he didn't know if she returned the feelings he had for her. Slightly disappointed, he went to the spot and looked up to the deep blue sky for... answers.

* * *

The breeze lightly made Quistis' summer dress dance with the wind. Smiling at a beautiful day she started to appreciate all the view that she didn't have time for. Especially at night she'd look at the stars.  
  
Finding her spot, she found an unexpected person on her spot. She grinned and layed beside him enjoying thier silences. She looked at him hard, she smiled softly and looked at the sky again.  
  
When QUistis moved her head to face the baby blue sky, Seifer took a side glance and smiled in his mind, he enjoyed her presence and he knew that she enjoyed his as well.  
  
-"Breathtaking isn't it?" Quistis said softly.  
  
-"It's beautiful" Seifer replied. Your beautiful.  
  
-"I could lie here all day." Quistis said. _With you..._ Quistis added in her mind.  
  
-"Me too." _I'd lie right beside you_.  
  
Quistis smiled and closed her eyes. The mysterious man was on her mind. Those eyes... they felt so warm. Who is this man? I've never seen him before at this place. Maybe it's Seifer, he has those same green eyes. He knew my name. Quistis' heart started to flutter, she kept quiet about her thoughts, she didn't want to ruin her relationship with Seifer. Who would love her, she would never again will, she was afraid of being heartbroken and she felt happy this way, life seemed to be alomst complete. Quistis didn't want to lose that. Quistis' eyes fluttered only to see no one beside her. Seifer must've left. She thought. A few hours passed and Quistis went up to her dorm and get some more rest, it seems she's been doing a lot of it lately.

* * *

Today was the day for the SeeD field exam. Quistis had helped to the fullest Seifer and other SeeD candidates with advice and pep talks about aspiring to become SeeD. She knew Seifer would pass because of the determination in his eyes. Those eyes were hypnotizing as well, she couldn't help but think that Seifer was the mysterious man.  
  
Seifer was signd into Squad B as Captain leader because of his experience and strength. This time he wouldnt fail, he'll follow orders and finish what he had never accomplished. He wouldn't fail because he wanted to see the expression on everyone's face. But most of all, he looked forward to seeing Quistis' face. He wanted her to be proud of him.  
  
There he saw Quistis on the docks of the harbour of Balamb to give her ex-pupils last minute advice and luck. Seifer had a smirk on his face, knowing he'll ace this exam.

* * *

Quistis was in her dorm, fixing up the hidden rip on the dress that was Matrons'. Finally done, she smiled at her little fix-up project. It looked almost good as new. Smling in triumph, she placed the dress on the jacket bag and zipped it up waiting to be returned to Matron's arms.  
  
A few minutes later, Quistis arrived in Headmaster Cid and Headmistress Matron's quarters aweing how homey the couple's apartment was. Matron was in her small kitchen making tea and setting up biscuits and crackers for her and Quistis.  
  
The dress still in her hands, she was in the den looking at the pictures on the walls. But one picture caught her eye. It was MAtron in the dress that Quistis was in and the man beside her was probably Cid. She copuldn't help but see that Cid was in the mysterious man's costume. Her thoughts were suddenly cut when Matron entered the room with a tray of treats and tea.  
  
The blonde placed the dress carefully on one of the plush couches and joined Matron for a little conversation and tea.  
  
-"Matron, I couldn't help but look at the picture there." QUistis pointed to the picture she was recently gazing at.  
  
-"Oh my child, that picture was taken a long time ago. It was a masquerade that Cid and I were invited to. It was simply..."  
  
-"Magical."  
  
-"I agree. My, you must've been beautiful in that dress. Now tell me child, did you happen to meet a mysterious man wearing Cid's costume?" Edea asked.  
  
Quistis could only blush. The mysterious man was getting on her mind a lot and she couldn't help but dream of the man behind the mask.  
  
-"Funny, the costume fitted Seifer perfectly."  
  
-"So my thoughts were true. Seifer was behind the mask."  
  
Quistis blushed even more, the mysterious man was Seifer. Quistis had to admit that she was a bit infatuated with the Seifer she knew on the fields of Balamb. But what really bothered her was that he wanted to tell her something.  
  
-"My child, isn't it about time that a certain someone has completed a certain SeeD exam." Matron grinned.  
  
Quistis nodded and bid a due to Matron. She left and waited anxiously for Seifer to arrive. As the entrance doors opened, it revealed many cadets all disheveled. many of them had minor injuries, make shift casts, bruises and tired eyes. But when entering the lobby of Balamb Garden, thier eyes lit up and was glad that the exam was over and thier fates of becoming SeeD nearing closer to them.  
  
Quistis scanned the crowd to find Seifer, but with no luck she asked many of the cadets where Seifer might be. Findoung out that he may be at the harbour, she quickly ran to the garage to rent a carand hopefully catch him still.  
  
Speeding down the roads of Balamb, Quistis was no ordinary Sunday driver. The woman was trained to drive like an expert. She guessed that the extra credit courses finally payed off.  
  
As she parked the car, Quistis walked over to find a navy cladded young man looking out to the sun set. The horizons were painted of a golden yellow to a crimson red. It was a perfect setting for a romantic couple.  
  
She sat beside him and was glad to know the great Seifer Almasy looked as good as new, never looking disheveld or injured. SHe was content at the sight of him. He was okay.  
  
-"Seifer, why aren't you on the second floor waiting for the results?" Quistis questioned.  
  
Seifer did not reply to her question. He slightly grunted and sat up, slowly walking away.  
  
While he walked away, Quistis' features turned from a monotous look into an angry one.  
  
-"So, you're just going to walk away? Is that it!? What happened to 'the' Seifer Almasy?!" Quistis bitterly spat.  
  
Seifer stopped when she finished her bitching. He stopped and angrily went stomped back to her. Nearing inch by inch, he held onto Quistis' both arms hardly and began to look into her eyes.  
  
-"Do you think that I would pass?!" He spat.  
  
-"But-"  
  
-"You know, that Seifer Almasy died! Stop living in the past Trepe. Look at me now!"  
  
Quistis tried to squirm her now painful arms from Seifer's iron grip but there was no avail. She tried to blink back her tears, but soon enough she started to sob. After this, Seifer's features quickly turned into a gentle one his and eyes showing sorrow.  
  
-"Things change, Seifer. I know that you'll pass. You've changed, it might turn out good this time!" Quistis said.  
  
-"Maybe I wasn't for... this."  
  
-"Don't say that."  
  
-"Quisty, please don't cry. I don't want this." Seifer's facade slowly fading away shwing the real person he was.  
  
Quistis trebled outside. But her heart began to flutter and this time she didn't think. SHe went with her gut and suddenly, her lips met his.  
  
Seifer gently pushed her away. Although, Quistis thought the other and thought that she was being rejected. She turned away, and closed her eyes, the tears that began to brim on her eyes suddenly came down and she hastilly waled away, leaving Seifer dumbstrucked.  
  
Seifer suddenly leaped to her and grabbed her arm, making her turn around. From then on, Seifer ran his arms around her waist, pulling her to him inch by inch. Lips began to feel, hearts melted and soon enough, Quistis' arms were around his neck and Seifer was carresing her back with his hand.  
  
The touch of their lips sent shivers down both thier spines. Toungues tangled into a chaste innocent kiss into a hot powerful passionate kiss desperately trying to take a big gasp of breath.  
  
The stopped and embraced for quite awhile. Quistis and Seifer looked into each other's eyes. Quistis never knew he had those hypnotizing eyes, it was covered with all his facades and sorrow. But behind those, revealed the fascinating green eyes. SHe wanted to say something to him but didn't feel it was the right time yet. SHe didn't even know if he felt the way for her. SOn the only thing she did was smile and he smirked. They walked back, with hands entwined with each other's to the black convertible going back to thier home. Balamb Garden.  
  
They were late for the results of the SeeD exam. But neither cared right now. Their thoughts were only on eachother. Seifer and Quistis parted and gave eachother a quick goodnight kiss. Both walking away very happy.  
  
Seifer went back to his dorm and found a note taped on his door. The beige enveloped was entitled 'Seifer' and found on the top right of the envelope was the Balamb Garden crest. The note said:  
  
_Cadet Seifer Almasy,  
  
We would like to inform you that we with to see you for a private meeting upstairs in the Headmaster's office at 1200 hours to discuss your status here at Balamb Garden.  
  
Commander Leonhart._  
  
Seifer smirked, '_Commander Pubes_' wishes to have a meeting with him. Throwing the note aside, he entered his rooms and fell onto the bed. He closed his eyes dreaming of Quistis tonight.

* * *

Seifer found himself in the Headmaster's offive five minutes before the meeting. Doors soon opened to find the whole orphanage gang, headmaster Cid and headmistress Edea standing in the room. He gave a nod to Quistis and she found herself blushing. Squall cleared his throat and Seifer and Quistis stopped with the foolishness.  
  
The blinde stood before Headmaster Cid. His features were jolly as Saint Nicholas himself. Knowing that Cid had good news. The middle aged man placed his hand out awaiting Seifer's hand for a formal handshake.  
  
-"Congradulations, Seifer. You've finally made SeeD and passed with very high marks on each of the SeeD criteria, welcome to the circle of SeeDs young Almasy." Cid congradulated and Seifer smirked.  
  
-"Congrats Seify!" Selphie squealed with excitement, followed by Irvine, Rinoa, and Zell's congradulations.  
  
-"Commander Leonhart, do you have anything to say to Seifer?" Matron said.  
  
Squall silently groaned and mumbled a sort of congradulation. Quistis nodded and smiled. Seifer smirked and faced Cid once again.  
  
-"I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I wish to resign from SeeD. I'm glad that I passed, but I don't want this." Seifer said to Cid's blank face as well as everybody elses. Seifer sauntered his way out of the dorms and out the doors of Balamb Garden. Only taking his faithful Hyperion and his trademark attire with him.  
  
Meanwhile, everybody in the headmaster's office had a blank face except for QUistis. She frowned and excused herself to find Seifer. The only place she could think of him being in was...  
  
Seifer stood out on the vast green fields of Balamb. It was his and Quistis' favourite spot. It showed the whole view of Balamb and what nature offered. It was... breathtaking. He sighed in content, not regretting his decision of resigning SeeD.  
  
-"You sure made a surprising show back there, Almasy." A female voice metres away from his ears.  
  
-"It ws my decision, Trepe. I didn't want this." Seifer said while turning around.  
  
Quistis went to press her against him. They embraced. She closed her eyes and smiled. She knew he didn't want this. Both stayed silent and then Quistis looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
-"At the Masked ball... were you-" Quistis started to speak.  
  
-"Yes."  
  
-"What did you want to say to me?"  
  
-Seifer froze, almost completly forgetting to tell her something. "Oh yeah, that..."  
  
-"Yes that."  
  
-"Well..."  
  
-"Come on, tell me!" Quistis playfully teased.  
  
-"I love you." Her playful smile turned into a shocking one.  
  
-"Huh..."  
  
-"I thought so." Seifer disentagled thier bodies and looked out to the sky once more.  
  
-"Funny, I was going to tell that to you yesterday at the harbour." Quistis said.  
  
-"What?" Seifer turned to her again.  
  
-"I love you, too silly!" QUistis smiled.  
  
-Seifer grinned sheepishly and went back to her arms. "You love me?"  
  
-"Yes Seifer, I love you." Quistis said and both embraced once again.  
  
-"Come with me." Seifer said after the silent happiness.  
  
-"...okay"

* * *

A/N: It's been a great run and I'd like to thank the reviewers that kept me continuing. Please stay tuned for future fics along the way. I'd like to personally thank and dedicate this story to a very special person. **Silver-Nex**, this goes out to you.  
  
And a special thank you to the anonymous reviewers and the authors of FFN. (Not in any particular order)  
  
Thank you _Aimz619, quistis-the-lonely, Lolo, Neko-Yuff16, babymav33, polka, mai, Crystalight, looney-lass, kiki, Jurii, CWolf2 and Juliet3._


End file.
